This invention relates to a hanger assembly used to display merchandise in front of a perforated panel of the "Pegboard" type. Many of such hanger assemblies comprise an elongated hanger arm adapted to hold the merchandise and adapted to be fastened releasably to a mounting bracket which, in turn, may be attached releasably to the panel.
A popular hanger assembly of the foregoing type is disclosed in Valiulis U.S. Pat. No. 4,394,909. In that assembly, the hanger arm is formed by a bent piece of wire while the mounting bracket is molded of plastic.
In recent years, it has become conventional to provide a second elongated arm spaced above the merchandise arm and adapted to support a tag, label or the like containing price and inventory information which may be scanned by an electronic wand. Valiulis U.S. application Ser. No. 079,523, filed July 30, 1987 and assigned to the assignee of the present invention discloses a hanger assembly in which the hanger includes both a merchandise arm and an upper "scanning" arm. The hanger with the two arms is made of wire and is adapted to be attached to a plastic bracket similar to that disclosed in the Valiulis U.S. Pat. No. 4,394,909. Another two-arm hanger assembly in which the hanger is made of wire is disclosed in Barnes U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,360.